thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
If You Love Something Never Set it Free
If You Love Something, Never Set It Free is a song written by Eban Schletter for Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special. It is sung by the three aliens known as Bhatu: Feeth (Tom Lenk), Okvar (Adam Busch), and Tintissi (Autumn Reeser). The song was also featured in the fourth episode of the web series, with an extra verse included. Lyrics Feeth If you love something, never set it free That way you can love that thing for all eternity Feeth, Okvar & Tintissi If you're filled with affection, you've got to let it flow If you love something, never let it go Tintissi I love pretty flowers with their beauty and their grace So I snip 'em off at the stem and stick 'em in a vase With just enough water to starve in a few days I love pretty flowers so I watch 'em wither away Feeth, Okvar & Tintissi If you love something, never set it free That way you can love that thing for all eternity If you're filled with affection, you've got to let it flow If you love something, never let it go Feeth I love a doggie so I make him wear a collar I teach him tricks like stay and beg and where I go he fol'lers I make him fetch the paper and I'll own him to the grave I love a doggie and so he is my slave! Feeth, Okvar & Tintissi If you love something, never set it free That way you can love that thing for all eternity If you're filled with affection, you've got to let it flow If you love something, never let it go Okvar I love chicken sandwiches, what do I do? I find me a chicken and I snap her neck in two I hack and stab and carve and cut her, throw her on a grill I love chicken sandwiches, and that is why I kill Feeth, Okvar & Tintissi If you love something, never set it free That way you can love that thing for all eternity If you're filled with affection, you've got to let it flow If you love something, never let it go Feeth We love Sparks Nevada (Sparks: Uh oh.) Tintissi He's our favorite hero Okvar So his chance of leaving, has to remain zero. Feeth We love singing cowboys Tintissi Rid the world of strife Okvar That's why Sparks is gonna be Feeth, Okvar & Tintissi Our prisoner for life Feeth, Okvar & Tintissi If you love something, never set it free That way you can love that thing for all eternity If you're filled with affection, you've got to let it flow If you love something, never let it go If you love something, never let it go! Extra Verse This verse was performed in the Web Series, after Tintissi's first verse about flowers. This version did not include Okvar's verse about chicken, or Feeth's verse about dogs. Okvar I love collecting battle caps of every shape and size Naturally I need bottles, to gather up my prizes But that gets expensive so I shoplift with great zeal I love collecting bottle caps, and that is why I steal Chords Unofficial chords for this song can be found here Category:Sparks Nevada Songs Category:Song Lyrics